


Second chances

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Nigel & Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It had been 2 months since Quirin was released, and Varian was pardoned. Nigel had made it clear of his distrust of the Alchemist.When he keeps scaring the Alchemist off whenever he's around the royal family.King Frederick orders Nigel to take Varian to gather supplies, unfortunately Cassandra and Zhan Tiri learns that Varian has moon powers.Leaving Nigel protest the Alchemist.
Relationships: Nigel & Varian
Series: Nigel & Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Second chances

It had been 2 months since Quirin had been freed from the Amber,Varian had been pardoned and the King and Queen had finally started to regain their memories.

Varian unlike before the he turned evil thing, came to the Castle quite frequently. Helping Rapunzel and her friends, leaving the Castle and their workers to grow accustomed to the Alchemist.

The King and queen had slowly grown almost attached they certainly trusted the Alchemist now.

Most of the workers did.

That is all but Nigel.

The adviser made it quite obvious to his distaste to the Teenager, giving him glares, and snooty looks whenever Varian approached the king and queen. Or even Rapunzel about anything.

The Teenager avoided Nigel ad much as he could, not able to blame the Male 

"Nigel". King Frederick stated with an sigh as his adviser glared at the Teenager who had just visited the king and queen about one of his experiments. "Stop glaring at Varian, it's very unbecoming. I understand your distrust, but please if your going to dislike Varian. Dont make it so obvious".

"I'm sorry your majesty but with all due respect I cant understand why you let that, person". He glared towards the door. "Have anything to do with weapons or protection of us of any sort".

"Nigel!". Rapunzel came into the throne room irritation clearly on the princess features. "Are you responsible for making Varian leave so quickly! He would barley look at us. Dad". The princess sighed. "You need to do somthing about this! 

"Alright that's it". Fredrick stood up features firm. "We will NOT alone Varisn to feel unwelcomed here. Yes he made mistakes, and made my wife and myself forget. But hes been trying to redeem himself. And maybe if YOU hadnt just ordered Rapunzel to kick Varian out of the castle during that blizzard. In the first place. None of this would've happened".

"Your majesty". Nigel spluttered. "You can't possibly think i…".

"No". King Fredrick shook his head features firm. "But treating him like an criminal isn't helping matters. Now I have an proposal. Rapunzel was suppose to take Varian to get some supplies tommrow, that is no longer needed. Because YOU are going to take him instead".

Nigel's eyes widened in alarm.

"Your majesty! I don't think…".

"That's an order Nigel!".

Nigel swallowed thickly sighing heavily shoulders slumping.

"Yes sir".

"Now if you can give us some privacy. I need to talk to my daughter alone".

"Yes your majesty". Nigel stated stiffly striding out of the throne room, muttering under his breath.

Imagine him! With that dangerous Alchemist.

This wasn't going to end well at all.


End file.
